David Marshall
David Marshall (born October 1st 2000) is Harry Smith's best friend and trusty accomplice. He attends Colham High School as a fifth year student and is in the Farthead house, which puts him in Harry's class there. He is known for being very rude and hardly ever saying 'please' and 'thank you'. David's main talents are bullying others, trolling on Whoopee! Answers and doing many different kinds of farts; he learned many of these from the TV show Fartology. His best known ability is farting the alphabet, a trick which he and Harry use to send secret messages to each other. More recently, Bjørn Henriksen taught him how to fart the letters Æ, Ø and Å whilst Svörfuður Hilmarsson showed him Ð and Þ. He also asked Edvard Andersson to teach him Ä and Ö, but he thought the idea was stupid so Morten Larsen, who knows every North Germanic language, showed David these farts instead. He additionally likes causing bad smells with his farts and is jealous of Franny Willows because her farts stink more than his. Much like Harry, David often lands himself in trouble with teachers, flirts with girls and is generally not smart. He has also received referrals for vandalising Lohipedia at school; once he vandalised so much that all of Colham, along with nearby villages and hamlets, were blocked from editing for a day. After leaving school, David dreams of winning gold medals in the Volcanus Methane Olympics, held in Fartypants every four years. Just like his friends, he is a huge hater of the rock band The Devil's Fry. He also loves junk food, eats at Whoopie-Whoppie and regularly scoffs Tricky Treats. He hates healthy food, though not to the same extent as Harry. In The Bully TV series David is voiced by Oliver Harrison, who is also Jamie Wallace and Hector Junior's voice actor. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015 onwards, David has grown a bit. David is a member of The Black Foot Gang with the position of 2nd in command. He is fairly unappealing to most of the girls in his class in terms of attractiveness, as he is ranked at number 6 in the current Girls Popularity Scale. Due to his extreme obsession with farting, alongside his pervertedness, he has only had one girlfriend, who surprisingly was Mae MacDonald, though he broke up with her due to her narcisissm in Harry Smith Sells the School. He often becomes jealous of boys with very attractive girlfriends. He also browses BikiniGirlz regularly and buys aerobics DVDs just to watch attractive women exercising; many people find this creepy, and he even watched one of the DVDs on his laptop he took to MacRonalds. He does the same thing with David Gutterface music videos which always feature women in bikinis, though he mutes the audio. He has also been caught staring at Freya Clifton during exams, which creeps her out. This has caused him to accidentally skip questions in the exams. To relieve his boredom, he also goes onto Zumbu.com. Family David's father is Jim Marshall and his mother is Ellie Marshall. In June 2016 his family adopted a five year old girl who strayed away from a tribe in Barneyrebco in Harry Smith: Stranded at Barneyrebco; she has been named Hannah Marshall. He is currently doing his best to raise her as a farter like himself, while him and his parents are teaching her English. One of David's uncles was Bryan Marshall, a video game composer who died after being electrocuted while using his computer in 2009. Video game appearances David appears as a major character in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He and the rest of the Black Foot Gang team up with Morten Larsen and his cousins to defeat the conformist ruler Queen Narciss, hence protecting Harry's gang and the Nordics from her evil schemes. David has rather balanced stats and his abilities in battle revolve mostly around farting. He is confirmed to be a main character in its upcoming sequel The Bully RPG 2. David and Harry will be main characters in The Bully: The Shooting. Here they are sent to investigate a shooting in Chocthorpe and the Pedian Government give them guns so they can shoot any suspects. David is a playable character in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He is a member of the medium weight class with his own kart called the Fartmobile, which specialises in acceleration. He will make an appearance as a racer in The Bully: Board Race and he is a middleweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Reception David Marshall has had a positive reception with fans and critics. He has been praised for being hilarious like Harry. School exams David is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Design and Technology and Geography for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - D *Chemistry - D *Design and Technology - C *Geography - C *English - D *Mathematics - D *Physical Education - C *Physics - D Overall grade - D+ Quotes *"*sniggers* That's rude, Harry!" - appears in Harry Smith's Heist *"I can fart the alphabet! *farts* A! *farts* B! *farts* C!" *"Next time I get the badass bike!" - appears in Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *"No, you're not a geek Harry. You're a hyper geek!" - appears in Harry Smith Aces a Test *"Do something, Harry!" - appears in Harry Smith and the New Teacher *"Anything's better than watching Samuel plucking his nasal hairs for two hours." - appears in Good Morning, Harry Smith! *"You know what they say, the smellier, the merrier!" - appears in David Marshall: Gross Idiot *"Harry, you playboy!" - appears in Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi! Category:Characters Category:Colham High School students Category:Farthead Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Jellies Category:Farters